Sudden Intimacy
by angelraine
Summary: RenPirikaYohAnna. If two people enter Tokyo U together, they'll be happy together. Yoh entered Tokyo U because he was looking for an old bluehaired friend and then he bumps into Anna. Do you think sudden intimacy between the two could change that saying?


Sudden Intimacy

Author's Note: WARNING! 100 Fluff…

.:Flashback:.

"If two people enter Tokyo U together," The girl said, "They'll be happy together."

"Really?" The boy replied. "That would be so cool."

The girl said, "Why don't we do that?"

"Huh?" The boy exclaimed.

"I mean, why don't we go to Tokyo U together?" The girl said. "That would be grand right?"

"Right."

"So would you promise me that we would go together?" The girl asked. She held out her pinkie finger.

"Sure." The boy extended his pinkie finger and they made a handshake with their pinkies.

"Then it's a promise. Remember that, kay?" The girl stood up and kissed the boy. She waved good-bye and left.

The boy touched his cheek – the part where the girl kissed her and he smiled. "I promise to get in Tokyo U." He vowed.

.:End Flashback:.

A few more years later…

"Wow!" Yoh said. 'This is it. I'm in Tokyo U. Now, all I have to do is find her.' He looked around campus for a certain blue-haired girl. 'Where could she be?'

He wandered around campus. He was so happy that he finally got in until he bumped into someone. The girl fell to the ground and all of her things scattered.

"Oops." Yoh said, "Sorry, Miss."

The girl he bumped with wore dark rimmed glasses and a red bandana over her light brown hair. She looked atYoh with quite a lot of enthusiasm.

A few seconds of eye-to-eye contact occurred until Yoh snapped out of it. "I'm really sorry, Miss. Let me help you gather your books." Yoh smiled and picked up some of her books.

The girl snapped back to reality after one second and started to pick up her books as well. After a few more seconds, a man grabbed Yoh by his collar. "IS THIS GUY CAUSING YOU TROUBLE, SIS?" The man was six feet tall and had the same color of hair as the girl.

"I can take care of myself, Onii-chan." The girl said. "I bumped into him and he helped me pick up my books."

Yoh stared at the girl. 'I was the one who bumped into her. Why is she lying?'

"Ah." The man said. He let go of Yoh's collar. "I'm just overprotective of my sister. I'm Manta, Kyoyama Manta. You are?"

"Yoh." The boy said. "Asakura Yoh."

'Yoh…' The girl said.

Manta placed his shoulder over the girl. "This is my sister, Kyoyama Anna."

Anna instantly bowed. "Hello. I'm Kyoyama Anna. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yoh."

Yoh smiled. "Anna… What a nice name!" Anna instantly blushed.

"Of course it's nice." Manta changed the subject. "What course are you taking? Anna's taking BS Psychology."

"I'm also taking the same course. We could possibly have the same classes." Yoh said. "I guess we're going to spend a lot of time together."

Anna blushed harder. "I… I guess so…"

Manta smiled. "I guess I'll see you later, Yoh! I'm going to introduce you to my friends." Manta waved and left.

Anna and Yoh were silent for a moment. They watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. "I guess we should head to class now. What's your first subject?"

"E-english."

"Same as mine! That's great. Let's go inside together." Yoh smiled at Anna. "Shall we go now?"

"Y-yes." Anna answered quickly and they walked beside each other.

When they entered the classroom, there were so many students but they found vacant seats in the back. Yoh looked around for his promise girl. He was unsuccessful until he saw a girl with blue hair walk by.

Anna was observing Yoh. She knew he was looking for someone. 'Could he be looking for an old friend perhaps?' She was thinking when Yoh said to someone, "Excuse me?"

The girl looked at Yoh. "Yoh, is that you?"

"It's been a long time, Pirika." Yoh smiled. "How are you?" Anna stared at them, hoping that Yoh would remember to introduce her. Successfully, he did. "Pirika, this is my friend, Anna." Pirika waved. "Anna, this is Pirika, a very old friend of mine."

Anna answered, "Hi!"

Pirika pouted at Yoh. "I thought that I was going to be your first girlfriend!"

Anna suddenly answered, "I am not his girlfriend." Then she thought, 'But I hope I would.'

Pirika smiled. "So I see."

Yoh asked, "Would you like to seat beside us?"

Before Pirika could answer, someone called, "PIRIKA!" Pirika looked at the speaker. "I saved you a seat here!"

"Who is he?" Yoh inquired. 'Certainly, it's her boyfriend.'

"He's Ren. I met him while we were taking the exams." Pirika added, "And we just clicked. Then we started dating. But we're not like boyfriend-girlfriend yet."

Inside, Anna was jumping with joy. For Yoh, it was the end of the world.

Pirika finally said, "So I guess I'll see you guys around?" Pirika waved good-bye.

"Sure." Yoh said. Then he sighed. "She is prettier than I expected."

"She must be really special to you." Anna remarked.

"Of course she is." Yoh stared at the ceiling. "She was my first love."

During lunch time, Yoh and Anna joined Manta and his friends. Manta introduced them one by one.

"Yoh, this is Ryu-sempai." He pointed at the guy with the blue, Elvis-like hair. "That is his girlfriend, Jun Tao. She's an exchange student from China." Jun waved at them

"This is Lyzerg." Lyzerg smiled and continued reading his book.

Manta continued. "This is Charlie, a foreign exchange student from America. We call him Chocolove."

"Hi-ya!" Chocolove said.

Manta wrapped his arms around a girl with pink hair. "And this is my girlfriend, Tamao." Tamao kissed him on his cheeks.

"Hello! I'm Asakura Yoh." Yoh introduced himself.

"Hi, Yoh!" Lyzerg said. "Welcome to the gang." Lyzerg smiled at Anna. "Hi, Anna! You looked so lovely today."

"Thank you, Lyzerg." Anna smiled.

From that day on, that gang was inseparable. They go out and watch movies with their girlfriends. Yoh would usually escort Anna during those times. It made Yoh forget Pirika for some moments and made him feel something new. But still, sudden intimacy can't remove what you felt for someone that lasted for a long time.

One night, due to a game of truth and dare, Yoh asked Anna out. The guys thought it was only a joke since it was only a game but Yoh was a man of his word and asked Anna for real.

Anna couldn't be happier. She wore her black dress and her usual sandals. She tried to look simple yet elegant.

Yoh wasn't nervous at all. He brought her a bouquet of red roses, her favorite kind of flowers. He was dressed in a polo and normal denim pants and black shoes.

Yoh came to the Kyoyama residence by seven o'clock sharp. Manta opened the door and welcomed Yoh inside.

"I didn't know that you would really ask my sister out." Manta teased. "You like my sister, don't ya?"

"Not really. I mean I don't know if I really like her." Yoh exclaimed. "I still have my eyes on my childhood sweetheart, Pirika."

"Haven't you heard the news?" Manta asked, "Pirika'a going to marry Ren."

"How did you know? Why? What happened?" Yoh asked.

Manta answered, "Well, you see, Pirika's currently pregnant and Ren's the father. I guess you get what I mean, right?"

Yoh nodded. "Yeah but how did you know?"

"I knew that because Jun is Ren's older sister and Jun happens to be Ryu-sempai's girlfriend…"

Yoh looked like the world finally died. "Oh…"

"Don't worry." Manta placed his hand on Yoh's shoulder. "There are tons of fish in the sea and the prettiest fish of them all is coming down the stairs."

Yoh suddenly looked at the stairs and saw Anna coming down. She did look pretty. For a fact, she looked prettier than Pirika. She got rid of her glasses and finally wore transparent contacts.

"You guys were talking about me, right?" Anna retorted.

"We were talking about fishes, not you!" Manta teased. He looked at Yoh who was currently staring at Anna. He elbowed his ribs. "What did I tell you? I told you there were tons of fish in the sea."

Yoh merely nodded and suddenly stammered, "Y-y-you l-l-look v-v-e-ry n-nice t-t-tonight, A-a-anna."

Anna blushed. "Thank you."

Yoh gave her the bouquet. "For you. I know you love red roses so that's what I got you."

Anna's eyes grew wide and she smiled. "Thank you so much." She looked at her brother. "Onii-chan, would you take care of these flowers till I come back?"

"Sure thing, sis." Manta took the flowers. "Why don't you guys go ahead and have some fun?"

"Shall we?" Yoh asked. Yoh offered his arm.

"Sure…" Anna smiled and walked beside Yoh.

To much of Anna's dismay, they rode bicycles to their destination – a noodle shop near the park. Anna sighed silently when their meal of noodles finally ended.

Yoh said, "I want to take you somewhere special but you have to close your eyes."

"Okay." Anna nodded and closed her eyes.

"I'll put a blindfold over your eyes to be sure." Yoh wrapped his handkerchief over her eyes. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't."

They walked for a few minutes. Yoh whispered, "Remove your blindfold now."

Anna did so and she was amazed by the pretty sight. Yoh took her to the middle of the park where the lake stood silently while the moon shone over it. There were fireflies glowing around them which made Anna's smile wider. "I... I don't know what to say…"

"Thank you would suffice." Yoh answered. They were silent for a moment. Then he continued. "You see, I've been here since I was little. My mom takes me here whenever I feel sad. I just want to share this pretty sight with someone I care for."

"You're talking about Pirika right?" Anna coldly remarked, "I knew the whole time that you like her." She was now on the verge of crying but Yoh didn't notice.

"Yes. She was the first person I want to take here." Yoh sighed, "But some circumstances came and I ended up taking someone more special than her."

Anna looked Yoh. Her tears stopped. Yoh stared into her eyes and smiled. "I felt something inside me every time I'm with you. I don't know what it was till I realized what it was."

Anna was speechless and her tears were unstoppable. Yoh wiped her tear. "You made me feel something new. At first, I thought it was just sudden intimacy but then, I realized that what I feel for you was love."

"Yoh…" Anna uttered. "I… really don't know what to say… I…"

Their lips met. Yoh wrapped his arms around her waist. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke their kiss and they stared into each other's eyes. Anna was in his arms as they swayed to the sweet chirping of the grasshoppers and the sound of the breeze passing by.

Manta invited his friends over their house while Anna and Yoh were outside. They were drinking tea with Pirika's home-made sandwiches.

"Hahaha…" Manta said to Ren. "I know they would end up together."

Pirika laughed, "All they need was a little push from us."

Chocolove remarked, "They look so good together." Lyserg was pouting to Chocolove's remark.

Ryu placed an arm over Lyserg's shoulders. "You'll find a great girl someday. It just happens that it isn't Anna."

"Yeah. I guess so." Lyserg said. "What time will they be back, Manta?"

"I dunno." Manta answered, "They didn't say…" But then, he added, "I trust Yoh anyway.

They all laughed.

!END!

Author's Notes: I sorta had uhm.. writer's block but I wanted to write so I remembered the Love Hina theme. I know I'm sorry. ¼ of the plot isn't mine because it belongs to Ken Akamatsu, creator of Love Hina. O.o… Then again, I hoped you liked Sudden Intimacy. Review kay?

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY.


End file.
